


Bath Romance

by KernowTrekker



Series: The Harry and Kathryn Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: Harry Kim joins Kathryn Janeway in her quartes after finding out about there feelings for one another in my previous story 'Runabout Romance'.





	Bath Romance

Harry Kim was relaxing in the the Captain's tub. It was lovely and warm, spacious and relaxing but most of all Kathryn was walking over in a silk dressing gown. He could get over her figure and her walk they where so elligant. As for her hair if it was so perfect he would run his hands through it. Kathryn got to the tub and dropped her robe, which brought a smile to Harry's face. She stepped in and sat opposite Harry putting her legs over his and stretching them out to his hips.

"I think we got away with that earlier" Kathryn said

"Chakotey doesn't suspect a thing"

"What about B'Elanna?"

"I don't think she does, but when it comes to me the only person who will know would be Tom and they would be ribbing me about it now if they knew".

"Why would they be ribbing you about me?"

"it's not you Kathryn they just like ribbing me about my love life or previously lack off it"

Harry takes Kathryn's right foot and starts massaging the base. Kathryn smiles starring straight into his eyes. He the starts sucking her toes. She lays back more and moans lightly. She starts rubbing her left foot on his chest which brings a larger smile to Harry's face.  
"Lt. Paris to Ensign Kim"

Harry sighs. He turns on to his front and leans out the bath to his com badge.

"Yes Tom" Harry replies annoyingly.

"Have you forgot something?"

"Not that I'm aware of"

"Before your 'holiday' us and and B'Elanna organised a trip to holodeck for when you where back"

"Oh sugar. I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment" Harry said

"What's so important that your you will miss a visit to the holodeck with us? Are you fucking the Captain?"

Kathryn had moved forward and layed on Harry's back rubbing her breasts up his back. Which relaxed him and turned him on at the same time.

'We,re in a meeting at the moment Liutenaunt and it's not appropriate to infer that".

 

After a prolonged silence Tom responded" I'm sorry Captain I didn't mean to imply anything".  
"Good Janeway out".

Harry smiled. Then he recieved kisses on his neck followed by his shoulders then his back. She continued by massaging his shoulders. Harry was in heaven again.

\---------------------------------

Kathryn was laying back on her reclined chair her legs where either side of the chair with her feet on the floor. Harry was laying on top of her her arms where around his chest. He managed to twist his head so the could have a kiss. Both where feeling so relaxed they could have stayed there fore eternity.

"I think you should go to bed now you got a early start tomorrow". The captain said.

"So have you".

"Remember who gives the orders" Kathryn smiled.

Kim twised himself around and sits up on her chair putting his legs on the floor behind her. "I will never forget...... Captain" Harry says well putting his hand on her cheek then giving her a interment kiss.

Janeway took a deep breath and smiled.

Kim stepped up and stepped to the side of the chair enjoying the site of the naked Captain lying there.. He put his hand out hoping for Kathryn to follow. Janeway was making the most of his well formed body before grabbing his had and stepping up. "if you insist Harry".  
"I do" She loved his new found confedince and was enjoying being walked to her bedroom.

"This location seems a bit boring for sex now"

"Life with you is never boring Kathryn" putting both his hands on her cheeks and giving a long kiss.


End file.
